High Maintenance
High Maintenance is a zombie-related gameplay achievement/trophy in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, for Die Rise. This achievement/trophy requires the player to "be the architect of their instruction". High Maintenance features branching Easter Egg storylines (Maxis and Richtofen) just like Green Run; the players also need to activate another polarization device like the one in Green Run. As with the Tower of Babble Easter Egg, this Easter Egg must be completed on original difficulty, as easy difficulty will render all Easter Eggs throughout the map invalid and will not work accordingly. High Maintenance also requires four players for both Maxis' and Richtofen's path of the Easter Egg. Completing one side of this Easter Egg will carry over into subsequent playthroughs, however the player will still be able to complete the other side freely so long as none of the other players that started the game have completed that side of the Easter Egg beforehand. Completing the other side of the Easter Egg will unlock the originally completed side for future playthroughs, however it will also lock the more recently completed side. In other words, one side of the Easter Egg may not be completed twice in a row. However, activating the endgame on Buried will reset all Easter Egg progress across that map, Die Rise, and TranZit, allowing the player to do either side as both will be unlocked as neither side will be considered to have been completed. Alternatively, the player may join a game in progress so long as none of the players who started the game have the desired side locked as the game does not lock the Easter Egg after the game has begun. The canon ending is confirmed to be Maxis' side of the quest in the official Zombies Timelinehttps://www.callofduty.com/zombieschronicles. Walkthrough Step 1 Simply turn on the power to begin. Note that building the NAV table is required to start the Easter Egg or standing on the symbols may not work during the Easter Egg, and is required for the final ending Easter Egg which is on Buried. Note: This Easter Egg tends to be very glitchy, be prepared to encounter them and be unable to progress. Step 2 All four players must step on the four golden rings on top of four elevators. These locations do change from game to game. One spot it could be located is on the elevator that leads to the Bowie Knife or the one right next to it and is accessible from the power room. Another spot it could be is on the elevator near the Remington 870 MCS. Another spot it could be is either on top of the Quick Revive elevator or the other elevator next to Quick Revive, both elevators are adjacent to where the player builds the Trample Steam. Another spot it could be is the elevator next to the SVU-AS, and the last, but not least, spot it could be is on the elevator in the corner on the roof near where a Mystery Box spawn location is (referred to by people as "No Man's Land" or "Dead Man's Corner"). All four players must step on them simultaneously. Care should be taken that the elevators do not kill the player if standing on them while they are near the top floor. Once done, Richtofen and Maxis will speak to the player. Step 3 Match the gold symbols on the floor. There is one by the M14, one above the AK-74u, one on the roof to the left of the Semtex Grenades, and the last is past the SVU-AS by the cafeteria. They are the same symbols as the elevator symbols. They must be lit up by stepping on them in sequential order. Note: In order to progress past the Buddha Room step in the Maxis path you must get the combination wrong once and hear his voiceline. This order changes per game, so it is mostly guessing and trying different combinations. Once all four are lit up, Richtofen and Maxis will speak to the player. Step 4 Acquire any sniper rifle and look into the dragons' mouths. There should be a small ball in each mouth. If the player shoots both balls out of both dragons' mouths, they should teleport under the lions' paws in the starting room, adjacent to the Olympia. Richtofen's Path Step 5 The player who has acquired the Sliquifier needs to continuously shoot the balls until they begin to spin. This will take 20 direct shots on each ball, so it would be wise to save the Sliquifier's ammo prior to this occasion. Once both balls are spinning, Richtofen should tell the player to make a "blood sacrifice". Maxis is now locked in the systems, allowing Richtofen to proceed. Step 6 Scattered throughout the map are golden zombie symbols with circles outlining them around the map, one near the spawn by the M14, two near the Claymores on the roof with the NAV table, and one near the Semtex on the same roof. Each player will need to place a Trample Steam on the symbols so that they face the radio tower on the roof. Once all four have been placed down, allow zombies to be killed by the Trample Steams. It is advised that the player does not clear the couch debris blocking the escalator near the M14 so that zombies can only come from one way and the other way blocked by the Trample Steam. Richtofen will indicate that the step is completed by asking Samuel to use the Galvaknuckles. However, any player can use them. Each zombie symbol will give a quote from Richtofen if the Trample Steams are placed correctly; the player needs to make sure that they have heard all four or they will not be able to move on. Step 7 There are Mahjong tiles of different colors and sizes located throughout the map. These tiles indicate the order in which the player should melee the radio tower with the Galvaknuckles (see step eight). There are eight tiles, but there are eleven locations for the tiles to spawn. Each time the player does this step, it changes order from game to game so it will not be the same each game. Four of the tiles have Chinese Mahjong symbols, which indicate a compass ordinal. The other four tiles are color coded with the directional tiles have indicate the order in which that particular post should be hit. Each compass point and dot tile is colored, and same-colored ones are correlated. The colors are red, blue, green, and black. For example, if the player finds a green "north" and green three dots, the north side of the tower is hit third. This order changes every match. Note: These tiles can be found at any point in the game as the order does not change at any point. The potential location of these tiles is as follows: *One corner of the tower will have the direction that corresponds with that corner. *In the spawn room on the same desk the compressor for the Trample Steam sometimes spawns on. *At the bottom of the escalator near the M14. *On the broken stairs that lead to the SVU-AS from the spawn. *On the couch with four circular cushions near the initial Mystery Box spawn. *On the last level of the elevator shaft that the player can stand on above the AN-94. *The Buddha room (after the AN-94 room) on the top level at the back of the room to the right. *On a shelf, near the Sliquifier next to a soda can and a basket. *On a table with a sewing machine in the power room. *On a lawn chair near the Mystery Box spawn on the roof. *In the kitchen near the MP5. High_Maintanence_Mahjong_tiles_example.png|Mahjong tiles (South, North, West, East). Step 8 Once the order is determined, the player must melee the bars with the Galvaknuckles in that order. North faces the Trample Steam room and West faces the sun. Figuring out South and East are just opposites. The radio tower will have a surge of electricity hit it and lighting up blue, with all of the dragon's flares sparking, and the achievement/trophy will be unlocked the first time through. Alternatively, trial and error can be used due to the order not changing. However, this is not recommended as this step can only be attempted once per round. Should the player make a mistake, the tower will cease to glow until the round ends. This is then the completion of Richtofen's side of the High Maintenance Easter Egg. Maxis' Path Step 5 Note: Stuhlinger and Russman cannot pick up the balls, even if they place them back. If they do, the players will later on not get a necessary prompt, making the Easter Egg impossible to complete. Marlton and Misty need to remove both of the balls from under the lion's paws. When the balls are picked up, there will be no indication that the player has them or not; for example, if a player has it and they get downed and they don't know if they still have it or not, the ball will spawn back at where it was before. Step 6 Kill zombies in the direct center of the Buddha room, Maxis will say to the players, "Reincarnation will reveal its way forward" when the player has killed a satisfactory amount of zombies. Step 7 A player must then acquire the Ballistic Knife from the Mystery Box and Pack-a-Punch it into the Krauss Refibrillator. After the player has Pack-a-Punched it they should hear a quote from Maxis. If they do not it likely means the Easter Egg has glitched and the players may need to start a new game. The player must then take the Krauss Refibrillator into the Buddha room and fire it. Provided all steps have been done correctly a quote from Maxis will play. Step 8 The players must now build the Trample Steam and place one on each of the four lion symbols on the ground. The players must then drop the balls acquired earlier on top of the Trample Steam; the balls will bounce to each of the Trample Steams, get flung onto the radio tower, and an orange surge will go through the radio tower. As said at Step 5, the glitch will occur if either Russman, Stuhlinger, or both pick up the balls, and the game will not prompt the player to place the ball on the Trample Steams, even if the player places the ball back at the lion's paw, allowing players playing as Misty and Marlton to pick it up. After this is done, a player must now obtain the Galvaknuckles and go around the map looking for the Mahjong tiles, similarly to Richtofen's side. See Richtofen's side for help. Step 9 Once a player has obtained the Galvaknuckles, they must then go to the radio tower, and after a short time, the four posts of the tower will be lit up. The player must then punch the tower in the order stated by the Mahjong tiles. Once the stands of the tower have been hit in the correct order, the radio tower will have a surge of electricity hit it lighting up orange, with all of the dragon's flares sparking, and the achievement will be unlocked. The trial and error method also works for this side, but it is not recommended for the reason stated above. This is then the completion of Maxis' partition of the High Maintenance Easter Egg. Reward Once the players have completed either side of the Easter Egg, each player will receive all six available perks in Die Rise; this does not include PhD Flopper as the perk is not in the map, only the machine as its own miniature Easter Egg or "troll" on the part of Treyarch. Unlike previous maps which awarded players with every available perk upon completion of the Easter Egg, they can be lost if the player is downed. Video Maxis' version of the "High Maintenance" Easter Egg. Richtofen's version of the "High Maintenance" Easter Egg. Trivia *If the player completes Maxis' path, the "Die Rise" icon will flash with orange lightning on the world map. **If the player completes Richtofen's path, the "Die Rise" icon will flash with blue lightning on the world map. **If the players did both sides of High Maintenance, the tower would be lit both blue for Richtofen and orange for Maxis. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC Achievements